


Musical One Shots

by BI_DISTRESS



Category: Broadway - Fandom, Falsettos (2016), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Broadway, Drabbles, Multi, multi fandom, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BI_DISTRESS/pseuds/BI_DISTRESS
Summary: This is pretty much a bunch of lgbt one shots! (And Mendel because he's a freaking BEAN-)Requests accepted!





	Musical One Shots

_Connor, don't stare at him._

_ Connor, don't put your hands on your hips._

_ Connor! Stop thinking about kissing him!_

Connor sat at the Ugandan District 9 table, looking at Kevin. Even though it was very early in the morning, he still managed to look perfect. His brown hair was combed tightly into a perfect style. It was something like a more modern 80's look, and it suited him perfectly. His shirt looked amazing on him, even though everyone was wearing the same one. The real show stopper, though, were his eyes. Connor liked to compare them to a maple color. Sweet, warm and confident at all times. But there was a shade of something behind the eyes that barely existed. What was it? Insecurity? Perfectionism? The knowledge that there was someone staring at you while you eat breakfast so it made you so uncomfortable that you had to stop and stare back confusingly.

"Um.. Elder Mckinley?" Kevin tilts his head. Connor snaps back, blinking a few times.

“Oh my gosh! Was I staring?” He covers his mouth slightly. He looks away, trying to laugh it off but failing miserably.

“Sorry, I’m so tired after last night’s dream…” He sighs, trying to stay casual. He smiles with a bitter undertone. “Anyways! How was your sleeping? I mean, your dream-” He sighs once more. Kevin smiles, shaking his head.

“It was a normal sleeping.” He says in a teasing tone. A tone that made Connor’s legs go weak (not that he’d ever admit that) “What was your dream?”

“Oh, you know, same old same old…” Connor turns pink, not daring to go into detail. If he thought about it for a long amount of time there would be a bigger issue that just the contents of the dream.

“Hell Dream? Why do you have those so often..?” Kevin raises an eyebrow. All of a sudden, Arnold, Kevin’s mission companion, sits down next to the brunette. He listens in.

“I read somewhere that only gay mormons have the Hell Dream every night.” He says, not realizing that he was accusing Connor of the very thing that keeps him up at night. Arnold barely even noticed how our poor closeted red head was choking on his spit and blushing furiously.

“I- No! That’s not the issue here!” Connor stammers out. Kevin gently pats his back. This only made Connor more flustered. After a few seconds of tense silence, Connor feels immense relief when his very own mission companion, Elder Thomas who’s affectionately called Elder Poptarts because of his unhealthy obsession with a sugary breakfast food, walked to their table. He sits down.

“Hello Elder Mckinley! How was your night?” He says. Today, not only did he have one Poptart, he had a whole box.

“Alright.” He lies. He eyes the box wearily. “How did you get so many Pop Tarts?”

“Oh! Elder Church got them for me…” His eyes soften for a moment, looking at the box as if it were the man himself. Connor chuckles to himself. Maybe it was the endless hours on fanfiction sites as a teenager, but he smelled a romance between the two. Elder Church is the only one that would ever dare to buy Elder Poptart Pop Tarts, because it’s like feeding a stray cat.

“What are we talking about again?” Arnold says, looking around. His sunshine-y attitude was almost contagious. Connor shrugs, trying to dodge the actual conversation.

“We were talking about Elder Mckinley’s dream situation.” Kevin says, in a matter-of-fact tone he used when he was talking to Arnold.

“Oh! Right!” Arnold’s eyes brighten. “Are you sure you aren’t gay?”

Connor could feel eyes on him. He turns an embarrassing shade of red. He starts to stammer. “I- uh- N-no! I’m not- um-” He looks at the table. He tries to think of a way out of this. His thoughts spiraled until he found the perfect way out. “I- I have a girlfriend anyways!” He blurts out. This made the entire table freeze. No one was expecting that. If you really paid attention, you could see everyone sort of deflate in disappointment.

“Oh…” Arnold says, not one to hide his emotions well.

“Well, what’s her name?”

“Umm… Amanda.” He lies, his heart pounding.

“Where’s she from?”

“N-new york-” He says, not daring to look at Kevin.

“What does she look like?”

“S-she has perfect brown hair… and light brown eyes…” He tries to smile. “A-and perfect, straight teeth…” He looks over at Kevin. “And I swear, when s-she looks my way I almost faint.”

“Alright then. Case closed.” Kevin says. His voice was rather bitter. He stands, taking his uneaten food with him. He walks away, seemingly angry.

“What’s his deal?” Connor asks, looking at the others. The others, though, were not looking at him. They were staring at each other, confused and silently arguing. Connor just rolls his eyes and gets up. He walks away, leaving his food at the table. It’s someone else’s job.

“What the- heck??” Kevin yells, pacing before his bed. He kicks a pillow on the ground. “How can he have a girlfriend?” He kicks the pillow again. “He’s supposed to be mine! He’s supposed to be attracted to me!” He was pouting, for sure. When Kevin doesn’t get what he wants, all ‘heck’ breaks loose. This time, though, it was intense. Usually he’s just scream into a pillow and then pray, but this time was different. He couldn’t pray for this one. Also, his pillow was across the room. So he had to scream into his bundle of blankets, his face turning red from the intense use of face muscles. “He’s supposed to end up with me!” He yells into the fabric.

“Kevin?” Arnold walks in, knowing full well what the problem was. He knew that Kevin was attracted to the red haired mission leader. He didn’t have a problem with it, but Kevin sometimes had trouble accepting his own feelings. So he was sort of like a therapist to his up-tight friend. “Go away Arnold!” He says, lying on his back with a blanket over his head. “But buddy, maybe he’s lying-”

“He’s not lying, Arnold!” Kevin bursts loudly. He throws the blanket off his head to glare at his friend. His hair was a mess, due to tugging it and the blanket. His face was bright red and his eyes were rather puffy. “Did you see how he looked when he talked about her? He’s so totally in love, he’s not even-” He makes an angry noise, covering his face to hide angry tears.

“It’s ok. Elder Poptart is going to talk to him…”

“Elder Poptart doesn’t know sh- crap!” He hasn’t come this close to swearing in a long time. He wipes his eyes quickly.

“Oh boy…” Arnold sighs heavily.

**Part two?? It'll exist soon I promise--**


End file.
